Boston Terrier
The Boston Terrier is a compact, stout, well-muscled mastiff breed. Their distinctive face features a short, broad muzzle and a pair of large, round, far-set eyes that are dark in color. Their ears are short and stand erect, and their nose is large and black in color. The Boston Terrier’s head is wide and flat, and the neck is slightly arched. The breed’s chest is proportionately broad, and the limbs are straight, sturdy, and well-muscled. The coat of the Boston Terrier is glossy, short-haired, and fine in texture. It exists in a number of colors including brindle & white, black & white, or brown & white.Originally, the Boston Terrier was bred to participate in dog fights. Since that time, the vast majority of the breed’s aggressive tendencies have been eliminated. The contemporary Boston Terrier is friendly, alert, and good-natured. They are full of character, energy, and enthusiasm, and they are highly intelligent and well-mannered. Because they are perceptive and sensitive to a person’s tone of voice, they like to learn and are a comparatively easy breed to train. They are independent and free-willed in certain situations. Boston Terriers only bark if they sense a threat, and for this reason, they make good watchdogs. They are very good with children, elderly people, and they are social with strangers. They like to feel like part of the family. Some male Boston Terriers may be dominant towards other male dogs. They get along with non-canine pets. More about the Boston Terrier The Boston Terrier was originally bred in the United States for the purpose of participating in dog fights. The breed used to be much larger in size (up to 45 pounds). Original Boston Terriers were a cross between the English Bulldog and the English White Terrier (now extinct). In the mid-to-late 1800’s, coachmen employed by the wealthy people of Boston began to breed these dogs. Because of their profession, the coachmen had access to many of the fine specimens their wealthy employers owned. One of the English White Terrier and English Bulldog crosses led to the creation of a dog named “Hooper’s Judge”. Hooper’s Judge was bred down in size with a smaller female, and this process continued for two more litters. This offspring, interbred with one or more French Bulldogs, led to the creation of the foundation for the Boston Terrier. By 1889, the breed had become popular in the Boston area, and purveyors of this breed formed the American Bull Terrier Club. The Boston Terrier was given its name several years later, and was officially recognized by the AKC in 1893. Throughout the 20th century, a stronger emphasis was placed on physical appearance, coat color, and markings.The glossy, short-haired coat of the Boston Terrier is easy to groom and care for. Regular brushing with a firm bristle brush and bathing only as necessary are sufficient methods of upkeep. The face and eyes of this breed should be wiped with a clean, moist cloth on a daily basis. Ears and eyes should be regularly checked. Nails should be kept trimmed. The Boston Terrier is an average shedder.The Boston Terrier can live happily in a small household or apartment. They are comparatively inactive indoors and are content to live without a yard. They are sensitive to extreme climate fluctuations. Boston Terriers enjoy going for short, brisk walks and playing in fenced-in areas. Although small, Boston terriers are high-energy dogs that love to run and play. They are happy to be a lap dog as well. Bostons should have a yard and a long walk or run-every day to keep healthy and happy. Most of all they just enjoy spending time with their owners.Due to shortened snouts they do not fair well in extreme weather. They will push themselves beyond their limit and may become overheated.Because of their squat muzzle and short face, the Boston Terrier is susceptible to breathing problems in extreme weather conditions. This breed can become overheated if they are overly exerted or pushed too hard by their owner(s). This breed is likely to drool and snore. Boston Terrier puppies are often delivered by cesarean section because of their large-sized head. Their prominent eyes increase the likelihood for eye injuries. Some lines of this breed are especially prone to heart and skin tumors. Poorly bred Boston Terriers are susceptible to a bone defect in the skull that stunts brain growth and causes retardation. This breed typically lives for 15 or more years. They average 3 to 4 puppies per litter.Because of the fast way this breed consumes food, it may tend to have a flatulence issue.This breed is known to have seizures. Facts *15 – 17 inches *10 – 25 pounds